


Not so well in Lazytown.

by SilverFoxtail



Category: LazyTown
Genre: I am mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFoxtail/pseuds/SilverFoxtail
Summary: Iprottaalfurinn comes to Lazytown. What could go wrong?





	

It was a lovely day in Lazytown. Stephanie and Trixie were playing soccer. Stingy was the referee but he kept saying that he won by default. Everyone laughed. Sting scowled. The audience was made of two people, Pixel and Ziggy. Pixel was occupied with his game while Ziggy was watching intently while sucking a lollipop.

“Go, Stephanie! Go Trixie!” Ziggy cheered. Pixel paused his perfect game. “You’re only supposed to cheer for one person.” “I know. I just like them both! Woo!” Ziggy continued to cheer. Trixie paused and gave a thumbs up. Ziggy grinned. However, Before Trixie got to move, Stephanie clashed into her at full speed. The ball was rolling very slowly while the two were bleeding.

Meanwhile, Sportacus was enjoying a dinner made of blue berries and mangoes.  
He was about to go to bed when his crystal went off. “Someone’s in trouble!” he proclaimed. Hastily, he glided down from the airship to stop the hullabaloo but he was too late. Stephanie and Trixie were lying on the ground, bleeding and barely conscious.

Sportacus was bawling in his own guilt. How could the crystal not detect this earlier? How could he have been slow in so many ways? Why was he so incompetent? He muttered those questions to himself as he carried the girls to a nearby hospital. The boys trailed behind him.

“Will they be alright?” Pixel asked as he broke the silence. Sportacus sighed. “Hopefully. Until then, I need to heal their injuries as the hero of this town. I will have my father to replace me before they are recovered.” Stingy gasped. “Nonsense! You are my hero! No one could ever replace you!” “Yeah! You’re the best thing that ever happened to this place. What would we do without you?” Pixel also retorted.

Sportacus looked at the conscious children, then back at the bleeding. A single tear rolled down his left eye. He whimpered softly. “What kind of elf am I? What kind of elf is to be late to help people? Pixel froze. “You’re a what now?” Sportacus started to jitter slightly. “You heard nothing.” he screamed in embarrassment. That was enough to wake Trixie up.

She rubbed her eyes and saw Sportacus carrying her and Stephanie. “H-hey, Sportacus, what are we doing on a trail?” Trixie asked. “You are almost fatally injured, along with Stephanie. If we don’t make it to a hospital, you’ll die of blood loss.” Sportacus grimaced. Those words were enough to keep Trixie silent and sent her spiraling in anxiousness.

They finally made it to the hospital. Inside was another elf with pink hair. "How may I help you?" the lady asked. Sportacus gently placed the children on the table. The woman screamed. She grabbed her radio and wailed, "Someone get urgent care!" Immediately, help arrived. The elves of this area were known for their efficiency. The children were put in a stretcher.

"We'll take it from here. Even if your the town hero, tradition no longer applies. Until they are healed, Iprottaafurinn will assist you." the lady elf explained. "Pabbi?!" Sportacus was suprised. He then whispered, "You know how he is around children." "I know. The only way the other children of your town will not get hurt is if someone firm is helping running the place." the woman continued. Sportacus sighed in dismay. "Fine. Bring him out..." he reluctantly ordered.


End file.
